


Years into One

by Gaymyth



Category: High Hopes Low Rolls (Web Series)
Genre: Poetry, mentions of whitlows, vauge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaymyth/pseuds/Gaymyth
Summary: The retelling of Paddy's Life throughout the years
Kudos: 2





	Years into One

Spring is a new birth

Children and nobility as one

No limits placed

Sprouts of green bless the trees

Hills protect and guide

A new dawn for Nature

Summer awakens

Pressure of rules yet carefree

Children age and grow

Bonds strengthen to families meet

As a little bird flies to try something new

Autumn falls upon hills

Tragedy as the bird flies home

Only to find none

The cresting leaves dusting themselves over him

Promises and wishes rest over ashes

Winter bursts

The cold emptiness engulfing

The search for hope

Shadows of high hopes linger

Yet the battles were on

When will spring come again

Will it be with friendship

Or with Family

Will it come early

Or at all

The Birdie travels on

Clinging to a lost idea

To the family that flew away

For the ashes to never fell

To the Autumn the could have been

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first thing that I've ever finished for HHLR but I like it and I hope all of you do too. Tell me if you want more or if there are other characters you might like to see me cover.


End file.
